


After the Madness

by Quinnion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Boys In Love, Coming In Pants, Dressing Room Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Groping, Kinda, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Yuri is still riding high from his Welcome to Madness performance and fools around with Otabek in the changing rooms.





	After the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the full [ Welcome to Madness ](http://victuri-onice.tumblr.com/post/161125870103/here-is-a-clean-welcome-to-the-madness-sorry-you) video I just knew I had to write this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it!

The ice pressed against his bare skin cools Yuri down, his body still throbbing with the heat of the routine as the heavy metal music fades out along with the spotlight on him. The crowd keeps roaring even when the rink goes almost completely dark; Yuri opens his eyes slightly to make sure the audience can’t see him before he stands up. 

Otabek moves from his place at the edge of the rink and collects Yuri’s gloves which he discarded earlier, knowing the other would want them back since he’s grown rather fond of his outfit for this routine. Otabek then joins Yuri at the center of the rink and takes his hand before the spotlight comes on again.

The crowd goes wild and cheers them on while they wave; Yuri grins widely and can still feel his heart beating at tempo of the music he skated too, drops of sweat rolling down his forehead. The couple stand there for a moment, letting their fans praise them, before they make their way off of the ice rink.

Yuri ignores the flashes of cameras and the many reporters fighting to get their microphones as close to him as possible and just continues down to the changing rooms, still holding Otabek’s hand. The heavy, metal doors close behind them, shutting out the loud shouting from outside although they can still hear muffled roars. 

Yuri undoes his bun and runs his fingers through his hair, looking up at Otabek who’s grinning widely. He laughs softly and catches his breathe, “That’s probably a first for the ice skating world,” he muses. 

Otabek nods a bit and shrugs off his leather jacket, draping it over the bench, “They certainly enjoyed it...As did I.”

Yuri cocks his brow at that and nods, “I did too,” he replies, just now noticing the faint, painfully throb of his index finger. He looks down at it and sees a bite mark, “Oh, I think you bite my finger a bit while taking off my glove.”

Otabek frowns and moves closer, taking Yuri’s hand in his and running his thumb over the shallow mark, “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to.”

Yuri smirks and rests his other hand on top of Otabek’s chest, feeling his pec through his white t-shirt, “I guess I should give you one to match,” he purrs, “For payback, you know.”

Otabek’s eyes widen at that but before he can open his mouth to say anything Yuri is pushing him against the lockers and pressing against him, biting down on the junction between his shoulder and neck.

Otabek gasps sharply and tilts his head to the side to give Yuri more space as he leaves a deep mark in his skin. He immediately pushes his hands under Yuri’s flimsy and torn up shirt and touches every inch of his pale skin. 

Yuri shudders at the touch and smiles against Otabek’s neck; once he’s satisfied with the mark he’s left, he moves down Otabek’s neck, nibbling and sucking harshly at the skin to leave dark hickeys in his path.

Otabek lets out low moans at the sensation, chuckling when he feels Yuri tug on his shirt. He lifts the shirt over his head and tosses it aside; the moment it’s off, Yuri caresses his chest greedily. Otabek grabs Yuri’s chin and tilts his head up, smashing their lips together into an open mouthed kiss.

Yuri moans into his mouth and rubs their tongues together, their teeth knocking together occasionally in the messy kiss. Otabek’s hands wander down Yuri’s back and he hooks his thumbs into the waistband on Yuri’s pants, tugging teasingly.

Yuri growls at that and responds by moving his knee between Otabek’s legs and pressing it up against his crotch, smirking when he feels his hard length straining against his pants. Otabek moans against Yuri’s lips when the other starts grinding his thigh against his clothed erection.

Otabek grabs Yuri’s hips and manages to stumble over to the bench without breaking the kiss. He sits down and Yuri immediately takes his seat on his lap, pressing their hips together. Otabek slides his hand back under Yuri’s shirt and lets the other rest on his lower back.

Yuri starts rocking his hips slowly and pants softly, looking down at Otabek as he grips his shoulders for leverage, “Come on and touch me,” he says firmly, “Don’t become a coward now of all times.”

Otabek growls at that and slips his hand under Yuri’s waistband and cups his bare ass, groping the plump flesh and helping Yuri grind forward harder.

Yuri moans softly and grins, “That’s it,” he whispers, lifting up his skates, which thankfully have their guards on, and hitching them onto Otabek’s thighs to get more leverage, “Push them down.”

Otabek grunts as he starts moving his hips up to match Yuri’s rhythm and quickly pushes the leather pants down to reveal his ass. He gropes and kneads at the skin, teasing him occasionally by slipping two fingers into the cleft of his ass and rubbing his entrance. 

Yuri grinds down harder, rubbing their crotches together, and blushes lightly when he feels his cock leck precum, staining his underwear. He spreads his legs a bit wider and looks down for a moment to see both their bulges pressing against each other.

“Fuck,” Otabek chokes out, feeling his cock throbbing in his pants, “I’m getting close.”

Yuri grips Otabek’s shoulders and nods quickly, “Me too,” he whispers between moans, arching his back slightly. He buries his face into the crock of Otabek’s neck, muffling his moans, and claws at his back, leaving angry, red scratches.

Otabek bucks his hips faster, the bench squeaking slightly under them, and squeezes Yuri’s ass hard enough to leave a light mark. He feels his abdomen tighten up and after a few more thrusts of his hips, Otabek lets out a loud moan as he releases, ropes of cum staining the inside of his underwear, “N-ng...Yuri!”

It doesn’t take more longer for Yuri to finish, especially with the way Otabek calls his name. He grinds down a couple more times before tensing up and crying out in pleasure, cumming in his pants. They cling onto each other as waves of ecstasy wash over them and enjoy the post-orgasmic bliss.

Yuri pants heavily and pulls back slowly so he can see Otabek’s face; he grins at him and chuckles, “Wow look at us, cumming in our pants like teenagers,” he says playfully.

Otabek laughs softly and rubs Yuri’s back soothingly, still coming down from his high, “Well, we are teenagers.”

Yuri smiles and presses his body against Otabek’s; the sticky mess in his pants quickly becomes uncomfortable but he doesn’t pull away just yet, wanting to enjoy this intimate moment together for a bit longer before they have to inevitable clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
